


Wait, What Now?

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flashforward - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a speedster shows up looking a lot like Barry, He finds out that it's actually his son. Michael has come to the past to make sure that his parents get together at the right moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daughter_of_Scotland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/gifts).



“My name is Barry Allen. And I am the fastest man alive. I can do things that others cannot. I am faster, I am stronger, I can heal really fast and apparently, by some stroke of luck I can have children.”

 

 

If anyone would have told Bartholomew Allen that he would, one day in the near future something ten years from now be married to a criminal and had a child with said criminal he wouldn’t believe you. He would actually laugh at you and tell you that you needed to be checked out and he would then possibly take you to said hospital because there was no way that he would even consider it. Yet, by some strange act of will power and people wanting his life to be a living hell, here he was, talking to a child—he can’t actually say child, more like teenager from about twenty something years into the future. At first no one knew what was happening. Barry had closed the wormhole and things were going good. For at least a week anyway.

There actually weren’t any Meta attacks in Central City and Barry was okay with that. He managed to get some time off, enjoying hanging out with Caitlin and Cisco, Joe and even Iris who despite not wanting to be bothered by anyone (her dad included and Joe was a little saddened by that factoid) after Eddie’s funeral she allowed him to stop by with copious amounts of food to sate him mostly and to make her laugh when he would eat at an alarmingly fast rate. He had even began seeing someone, a beautiful woman who had replaced Eddie at the CCPD, Patty Spivot. She was smart, stunningly beautiful and wasn’t afraid to act like one of the guys when it came down to it. Yeah, she didn’t like Meta Humans and Barry would never tell her that he was one (though Caitlin, Iris, Joe and Cisco, hell even Oliver) had told him that hiding this from Patty would end badly. He knew that but he would keep it, at least until he was sure that she was the one and that she would still love him before telling her the truth. Was it stupid of him? Possibly. Did he care? Of course but he didn’t want to lose Patty so soon.

Things, All in All were going good for him. And then things changed. He should have known that two weeks was two weeks too long for him to be happy and not worry about Flash business. A Meta attacked. She was someone that Barry was sure didn’t even live in Central City. Something was off about her though. She was dressed in clothing that Barry had only seen in his science fiction shows. She kept addressing the people as though it wasn’t the present, but the past. It confused Barry and the Star Labs group. Either way Barry would stop her, he always would. He was racing towards the blonde Meta, going as fast as he could until he was stopped by a purple blur. The blur seemed faster than Barry, a little bit not a lot. And he seemed to have known the Meta. When he stopped, Barry couldn’t see his face; they began to talk. Him more so telling the Meta (Julie) he had heard that she needed to go back. They all did. They didn’t belong here. She didn’t listen and began to attack the purple blur.  Something besides his hero instinct told him to help the blur. He didn’t know what it was but he had to help him. If something would have happened he didn’t know what he would do. And that was strange. He didn’t even know this kid. Moments later, using speed and maneuvers that Barry didn’t even know yet and Barry had to admit, he was impressed and the kid, well he had taken her down easily as a matter of fact.

Barry sped towards the blur. He was dressed in a suit similar to Barry’s. The only difference being that his suit was purple, not red and the lightning bolt was the opposite way. Barry kept running towards him, stopping when he turned around and familiar blue eyes met his. He looked like Barry. He had the same brown hair, the same smile that Barry had. The only difference between him and the kid were the eyes. They were a steely blue, piercing almost and reminded him of someone that he had come in contact with. He just couldn’t put his finger on it at the moment.

“Nice work out there kid.” Barry smiled holding out his hand. The kid continued to look at him. Instead of shaking the hand he pulled Barry into a hug. It took him by surprise.

“The name isn’t kid and I’m not a kid, I’m seventeen by the way. But people call me Kid flash. Or at least kid flash III. There are two ahead of me, Wally, He’s a good friend of ours and my older brother Bart. But my family and friends call me Michael.” Michael pulled back. “Michael Allen-Snart.’’

Wait. Allen? Snart?

“Wait. What?”

Michael continued to smile and Barry wished that he would stop because now he was getting freaked out.

“I think this might be a little much for you. But I’m from the year 2042. I was born in 2025. To Leonard and Barry Snart.”

The kid—Teenager pulled Barry back into a hug. “It’s good to see you again. Bart’s going to be so jealous that I got to come back and see you in your prime. Back when you could actually keep up with us. So hey, where’s father? Is he still obsessed with the cold? Because that isn’t cute when he freezes our stuff when we don’t do our homework. Maybe I can convince him to give that up.”

Barry didn’t say anything. He continued to let the—Let his son (which he needed to talk to Caitlin about this because how in the hell did he have a kid?) ramble his mind was more on the fact that he and Leonard Snart would have a kid in almost ten years.

 


	2. Chapter 2

A week later:

 

Barry didn’t exactly know what to do with him. And he refused to go back to the future (ugh though because Cisco wouldn’t stop making references to the movie classic) until he made sure that his parents got together. Which thanks to the test done by both Caitlin, Cisco and Felicity, Barry could have kids thanks to the particle accelerator and to his new found abilities. His body created a false uterus (Caitlin still wanted to test that to see how his abilities created that as well) that he can use and whenever he wants it out, with extensive surgery though it could be removed. Knowing that this entire time he’s had a false uterus in him, well that kind of freaked him out though. To know that he has _that_ inside of him and were going to have two children with Leonard Snart—he wished that this was a dream.

According to Michael (Mikey as he liked to be called) had said that a few days after his seventeenth birthday things went to hell. The Metas, who the flash family (that’s what they called themselves) had a truce with suddenly began attacking again. Then something was going on with Bart, his powers began to fade and he couldn’t remember things. Mikey had learned from Susanna (Who turned out to be the daughter of Cisco and Lisa. Honestly this kid had no filter about what to say and what not to say about the future and that worried Barry a little bit but he had only told Barry this information. Cisco was still angry at Lisa) that something, Most likely Eddie Thawne’s death had changed history and evidently his parents getting together. Since Mikey was the only one who wasn’t losing his powers he was chosen to go back in time. And well, here he was.

“Look Kid, you’ve got to go back. You can’t stay in the past. Plus we’ve just got done dealing with a time traveler and we don’t need another one. Especially a prepubescent one with powers and no knowledge of the past.” Cisco told him. Mikey, Cisco, Caitlin and Barry were at STAR Labs. Mikey was sitting on one of the tables, Caitlin extracting blood and Barry was watching his son (He still can’t believe that) smile flirtatiously at both Caitlin and Ronnie who wanted to see the kid from the future, Thanks a lot Cisco for not keeping this a secret.

“Not until my parents do the do and we get made. Understood?”

Cisco frowned, his brows furrowing as he turned to Barry. “Did he just say ‘do the do’? Kid you’re from the future. Come up with something better than that.”

Mikey hopped of the table the moment that Caitlin was done, Winking at her and then to Ronnie. Both began to blush. Yeah, he was Len’s kid alright. No subtly when it came to flirting.

“Listen _old man._ You ain’t got to worry about your future. Something went wrong and my parents aren’t together. My brother’s vanishing and I could be next. I’m going to figure this out. I’m going to save my future.”

Barry interrupted when he saw Cisco’s mouth begin forming sentences that wouldn’t be suitable for a seventeen year old to hear. Or said Seventeen year olds father.

“Didn’t you say that Eddie’s death might have had something to do with it?”

Mikey looked at him, Blue eyes shining back at him. Barry looked down. He really did have Leonard’s eyes.

“Yeah. I mean in my timeline he was still alive. Working for the Central City Police Department and was soon commissioner. And he was even married to Iris. Hence the one who goes by Kid flash, Wally West?  I guess that could have done it, yet according to Millie that’s just one thing. Something else altered it. I just don’t know what.”

“Wait a minute!” Barry basically screamed. “Iris and Eddie have a kid who has abilities like mine? How? I mean—Yeah, How?”

“There was a second accelerator accident. Creating the second wave of Metas. Iris and Wally were caught in it. Iris didn’t develop abilities but Wally did. According to Millie, if we don’t find out what happened that might not happen either.”

Iris and Eddie have a child. One with powers. Speedster abilities at that. And he goes by Kid flash.

“Millie?” Caitlin asked. “Who’s that?”

“Millie is my communicator from the future.” Mikey reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue and white device that resembled a smart phone. “Electromagnetic Artificial Proceedings correspondent. That’s what she stand for but I hate it so I call her Millie. She can tell me when things have altered and what I can do to change it. But she hasn’t figured out why Dad and father aren’t together yet.”

Barry reached his hand out for the small device. Mikey easily handed it over and Barry wondered if maybe he was this easy to give him thing in the future if he asked for them.

“This will tell you if things go south and what you can do to fix them?”

He nodded. “Just you and father aren’t showing up when I ask. See—“

He moved to Barry’s side. “Millie. Information about Barry Allen and Leonard Snart.”

“Bartholomew Edgar Allen—“A computerized female voice began to say and Barry could hear the snickers of the people in the room.

“Edgar? Really?” Ronnie asked in between snickers. “Your parents must have hated you.”

“Shut up.” Barry scolded. He actually liked his middle name to be honest. His middle anyway. It made him different than the other people that he came across.

Millie began to speak again. “September twenty-third Twenty-forty-two. Also known as the flash, Barry Allen is married to Patricia Julia Spivot. Leonard Snart, Captain Cold. Missing in Action.’’

“See, that’s not what happened. You weren’t married to Patty Spivot. In fact in my timeline Patty Spivot marries Mick Rory and father wasn’t missing in action. He didn’t even work with the rogues anymore. He had given that life up to raise me and Bart and my sister that was on the way.”

“Sister?” Barry asked. “I was pregnant again?”

Mikey nodded. “Yup. A little girl that you were going to name after Grandma Nora. But if I don’t find out what went wrong and fixes it then –poof.”

“Poof.” Barry repeated. He might not like Leonard Snart but someday he will and this man will give him three children, one that he’s already fond of. One that’s losing his powers as they speak. He wanted to fix this. For his children. They deserve a chance to be happy, to live.

“And I don’t want to go poof. I kind of like my life dad.”

Dad. Mikey had been calling him Barry since he got there. Dad was a new term that Barry didn’t think he would be able to hear.

“Don’t worry about it Mikey. We’re going to find out what went wrong and get things back on track. I promise you this.”

 

 


End file.
